Dual- and multi-layer cover golf balls having desirable performance properties, such as spin profile, have been constructed using an ionomeric inner cover layer and a polyurethane outer cover layer. However, there remains a need in the industry for a golf ball construction which provides similar performance properties without requiring more than one cover layer. The present invention provides such golf ball construction, which includes the use of a large, relatively soft inner core layer surrounded by a thin, relatively hard outer core layer, and a cover layer. By eliminating the need for more than one cover layer, while maintaining desirable performance characteristics, golf ball of the present invention provide a viable, cost efficient alternative to current dual- and multi-layer cover golf balls.